Regular-people travel
by Lovingandbeingloved
Summary: Sonny and Will oneshot where they prepare for a fun-filled vacation to visit Sonny's brother, but will they make it?


"Sonny, come onnn! We're going to be late for our flight!"

"I can't find Ari's pink bunny. You know she won't settle down without it." He yelled from her bedroom down the hall.

"Sonny Horton-Kiriakis, I told you last night that I put it in your carry-on bag. Now come on."

Sonny came running down the hall, exasperated look on his face. "I'm so sorry babe, I completely forgot you said that. I'm just so nervous about flying with her for the first time."

I pulled him in for a chaste kiss and caressed his cheek. "This is why I love you," I smiled. "We'll be fine. We can do this. Now let's go! Your mom is outside, and I DO NOT want to miss our flight. You got everything?"

"Yep! Let's go," he replied, heading towards and out the door.

"Umm, babe, aren't you forgetting something REALLY important?

"Huh?" he asked spinning around quickly and noticing our sleeping baby nestled in her carrier on the floor. "Oh my God, I almost forgot our baby. This is going to be a long day."

I was afraid he was right; Sonny was usually the one who was keeping _me_ together. This just meant we would both need to be extra diligent about making sure our heads stayed screwed on straight. Sonny scooped up the carrier and we were off. Finally. We were only 30 minutes behind schedule, a schedule that I had factored an extra hour into, just in case, fully aware we would need that hour.

We climbed into Adrienne's car and strapped Ari in.

"Got everything, boys?" Adrienne asked, glancing into the rearview mirror at me in the backseat.

I laughed. "Well, other than the fact that your son almost left our daughter on the living room floor, I think we're good."

"Oh good Lord, Jackson!" Adrienne thumped him on the back of the head, much like I was sure she had done to him many times as a child. "Sonny Kiriakis this is why I told you to take the family jet. You have no idea how stressful regular travel can be, especially with a child."

"Mom, Will and I will be fine. Trust me, we can handle "regular people travel," Sonny mocked.

"Alright, if you say so, but I'm positive your next trip will be made on the family jet."

I laughed at their friendly banter as we pulled up to the airport. Adrienne kissed our cheeks as she helped us pull our luggage from the trunk of the car. "Sonny, last chance, are you positive you don't want to take the Kiriakis jet? This will all be so much easier."

Sonny gave her a look which spoke volumes. "Okay, well, you're sure you've got everything?" she asked one final time.

"Yes, mom… I think we have everything we need. If we don't, I guess we'll figure it out!"

She grabbed a hold of Sonny's face and gave him a big kiss. "That's for your brother," she smiled. "Tell him we miss him so much. Have a wonderful time, and try not to get into too much trouble. Will, watch out! When Alex and Sonny get together… oh boy, well, you just don't know what you're getting into!"

I laughed and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. She kissed Ari on top of her head and waved to us as we made our way into the terminal. Sonny pulled sleeping Ari out of her carrier and I handled checking it and our luggage. We made our way over to security with the diaper bag and one carry-on bag, taking extra care to make sure we had left nothing behind. We made it through security with time to spare, which was a miracle itself.

"Ahh, we made it. Sweet success! I knew we could do, despite what my mom thinks!" Sonny laughed, leaning in close to kiss me as he tied his shoes.

"Indeed we did; I'm quite proud of us!" I said as I passed Ari back to Sonny in order to put my shoes on as well. "I can't believe you have to take your shoes off to go through security, though. What has the world come to? Oh my gosh, Son, can you even imagine if we had more than one child and had to do that?"

A look of panic crossed Sonny's face. "I don't even want to think about that yet!" he laughed. We made our way down to our gate, only to be smacked in the face by a delayed sign next to our destination.

"NO… what? Oh God this can't be happening!" I yelled, running toward the desk to find out what the issue was.

I was greeted at the desk by a middle- aged woman with greasy jet black hair and obnoxiously grey roots. Her shirt collar was wrinkled and her nametag, which read "Susan, 20 years of loyal service" was on crooked. She looked like she had been rode hard and put up wet.

"Hello, ma'am, umm Susan, I'm William Horton-Kiriakis. I hope you can help me. I'm supposed to be on the 7:15pm flight to Dubai International Airport. Can you tell me what the issue is?"

She gave me a blank stare before putting on her best "fake-yet-friendly" voice. "Oh I'm sorry, sir. That flight won't be leaving tonight. The aircraft wasn't cleared for travel, so the flight will be delayed to tomorrow morning at 6:00am sharp. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Please have a nice night."

"Wasn't cleared for travel? What does that even mean?"

"It means it wasn't cleared for travel. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir, we'll get you up in the air as soon as we can."

She smiled at the end of her sentence, exposing her grossly yellow teeth. This only angered me more. At this point, I'd had enough of her annoying, condescending voice, her fake demeanor, and unpleasant appearance. Sonny walked up behind me and rubbed his hand across my back.

"What's the problem, babe? When are we leaving?" he whispered, bouncing Ari lightly in his arms as she began to sob.

"Ma'am, I'm really trying to be patient, here. Can you please just tell me if there is another flight I could take that could get me there before the morning?"

She stared at me for a moment before typing furiously on her keyboard, clicking multiple times, and looking up with a snarky smile. "Well it seems you are in luck. I can get you on an 8pm flight to Kish International Airport, and then you will have a transfer from there and arrive at Dubai International only 2 hours after your originally scheduled time."

"Oh my goodness, you're a lifesaver! Yes! That is perfect. Can we go ahead and make that change to my ticket and my husbands, please?"

I was feeling like all was indeed not lost. Maybe today wouldn't be _so _bad after all.

"Ohhhhhh," she said, her face scrunched into an unattractive frown. "I'm sorry, sir, there is only one seat open on that flight."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled. I could feel Sonny's hand rubbing my back again and I tried to calm down. "Ma'am, can't you see we have a baby here? That clearly won't work. My husband and I need to be on the same flight."

"Well then, I guess you'll be waiting for a few hours for that morning flight, won't you? Again, sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Horton-Kiriakis. NEXT!"

I was about to blow up until Sonny pulled me by my shirt off to the side.

"Okay, baby, cool down," Sonny said, rubbing his hand up and down my arm. "Here, you take Ari, and I'm going to see if I can go talk to her, okay? You stay right over here; I don't want you to get worked up again."

Sonny handed Ari over to me calmly. He slowly walked back over to the desk and smiled politely at Susan. I watched closely as Sonny put on the charm. I couldn't hear him, but I could tell he was being polite and calm. Suddenly, he seemed to be gesturing wildly, and his face was starting to look more irritated. I watched as his frustration boiled over, he threw his hands up in the air and yelled, "You know what? SCREW YOU, SUSAN, AND YOUR REGULAR PEOPLE TRAVEL!"

He stormed over to where I was standing.

"Sonny, what just happened? What's going on, babe?" I asked now trying to calm him down.

"Where's my phone, Will?" He reached for the diaper bag and pulled his cell-phone out of the side pocket. He dialed angrily and put the phone up to his ear. "Yes, mom? Can you please let dad know we'll be taking the Kiriakis jet to Dubai tonight? Also, will you please come back to the airport and get us. One more thing, please don't say I told you so. Ok. Ok. Thanks. See you soon."

"Sonny, what just happened?"

Sonny took my hand, scooped up the diaper bag and carry-on and we started toward the exit. "What just happened?" he asked. "What just happened is that _we_ are not cut out for "regular-people travel." My mom was right. Our pilot is fueling up the Kiriakis jet as we speak. Now, once and for all, let's go."


End file.
